


Siren Song

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Alternate lore, M/M, Mpreg, Siren Jesper, Use of sign language, Weird Magic, accidental wooing, attraction through singing, mute character, oc child - Freeform, prob writing a siren wrong, sailmail child, siren au, slight body horror, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Summary: As a Siren, Jesper isn't used to such cold waters and is having trouble finding ways to stay connected to the waves. He may or may not accidentally woo a certain ferryman as well.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Mogens
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73
Collections: Klaus fic collection





	1. Chapter 1

Jesper glanced at the man driving the boat then touched the water carefully with his hand. A shiver went through him, these were definitely not the warm waters he was used to. Taking his hand out he sighed and dried his hand “Is the weather always like this?” The air felt so cold, he already missed the warm sun. “Eh. We’re having a bit of a heat wave” Jesper looked at the man with wide eyes “Do you mean it doesn’t get warmer?!” The captain gave him a look and Jesper looked away “I guess in the summer it kind of does.”

Great, he could already tell he would be miserable here. His dad must be crazy sending him here. “Well, there it is, Smeerensburg” Jesper looked up from the deck of the ship and took in the town “You should see it in the spring, those greys really pop.” Jesper rolled his eyes and walked to the railing right as a huge skeleton came into view. He stared at it and saw that it was likely from a whale. Was this a fishing town? 

If it was, that was at least one ray of hope for him. Looking at the ocean he got distracted by the waves for the rest of the trip.  
\---  
This island was horrible, the people hated him, the building he had to use was in shambles, and the ocean was cold. Sighing he adjusted his bag and found himself walking near the docks. There was no mail, so he had a little bit of free time. Glancing at the boat, he didn’t see any sign of Mogens. The ferryman had proved to be an annoyance so far, always getting off on his misery. 

Jesper looked away from the boat and walked to some rocks that the ocean washed against. Setting his mailbag on the ground near it he moved and sat on the rock closest to the surf. He took a deep breath and sighed as the smell of the ocean filled him. Then he gazed out at the waves and just sat there, getting lost to the song of the sea. Soon he even started to hum, humming was safe, since normally only he could hear it.  
\---  
How long had he sat there for, just gazing at the ocean? Mogens looked at the postman with a smile at first, ready to tease him for looking lost. That was the problem though, Jesper did look lost and...sad. It was such a deep looking sadness that it even touched his cold heart. Now with a frown, he approached and looked out to the ocean as well. It did look beautiful in the light, which had peaked out through the clouds.

He could hear a small sound that had him looking at Jesper again. It sounded like Jesper was humming, something about it… Mogens shook his head “Postman! Fancy seeing you out here!” Jesper jumped and looked at him with a mix of annoyance and surprise. Mogens plastered his normal grin on as Jesper stood and carefully got back to the small beach. Mogens half expected the man to trip and fall.

Jesper made it safely back though and picked up his mailbag before heading back to town. Mogens watched him and saw as the blond male turned his head to gaze at the ocean as he walked. Strange.  
\---  
Mogens found Jesper like that several more times and had decided to just leave him like that. As long as the thin man didn’t fall into the cold waters, what should he care if Jesper wanted to sit on some rocks and stare at the sea as if it was his long lost home? Eventually, he actually looked forward to seeing Jesper there, it was like it was just a normal part of his day now. It was a few weeks later that he decided to try and talk to the man again.  
\---  
On that particular day, it was stormy, a gust blowing in and speaking of rain. Mogens came to the docks, not expecting to see Jesper on the rocks today. Yet there the thin man was...hugging his knees and looking even sadder. Mogens wondered how that was even possible as he changed his course and headed for the postman. “Hey, postman! We really must stop meeting like this.” 

His only response back was a sigh, and he paused near the rocks starting to feel some concern for the other man. “Looks like it might rain, you should scurry on over to that fine building of yours.” Jesper made no move to do so, didn’t even respond to his words. Mogens looked out to the sea, the water was broken by waves riled up by the wind. “Well...I’m going to hunker down in my boat. You could join me if you want” Jesper finally moved and Mogens caught the glint of tears before they were wiped away. 

The tall man stood and easily made it back to the beach before picking up his mailbag. Then the blond male met his gaze and only kept it a few seconds before looking away. “I’m fine on my own, thanks” it sounded half-hearted, and Mogens watched as the man started for town. He likely would get wet before making it to the office. Mogens moved towards his boat, soon opening the hatch to the insides below the dock. “Hey, postman!”

Jesper paused and turned his head only a little, but it was enough to know he was listening. “You won’t make it there dry, just come on inside!” Then Mogens went below himself. Part of him wondered why he even offered again when Jesper said he was fine. He sat in a chair that was bolted to the wall and he soon heard footsteps on the dock, then on the boat, and then Jesper was coming down, closing the hatch behind him. 

The tall man set his bag near the simple steps that led to the area above, then sat across from him. Silence fell until the sound of rain could be heard all around them. Jesper rested against the simple table between them, his gaze was vacant. It kind of unsettled Mogens, so he looked away and also rested against the table. He heard Jesper sigh “It smells like the sea in here.” Mogens nodded, the insides of his boat had been filled with water before...a long time ago now, but the smell had a way of sticking around.

Chancing a look at Jesper, he saw that the tall man had closed his eyes and that his expression was more relaxed. Then the tall man moved a little “I can feel it…” Mogens blinked then realized that the postman meant that the boat was moving with the waves, gently pushed up then sinking down as the ocean moved below and slightly around. Jesper started to hum gently and Mogens just listened, starting to feel relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/409xqEV)


	2. Chapter 2

Jesper wasn’t sure why he took the boatman’s offer, but he supposed it was better than getting soaked by the rain. It wasn’t that he didn’t like rain, and in fact usually enjoyed it, it was just that wet clothes in the cold weather would not feel very comfortable. Plus he could feel and smell the ocean inside the small watercraft, and it was calming him. It wasn’t as good as being in the ocean itself...but it was a close second. 

He also wasn’t sure how long he had been humming for, but when he realized he was he cleared his throat and adjusted his seating, and looked at Mogens. The ferryman looked...happy. The normally grin he wore now had a softer curve to it. Jesper flushed lightly and realized he had likely enchanted the captain a little bit. At least they were safe indoors, so nothing bad could happen. That was one thing about his nature that Jesper just plain did not like. If he wasn’t careful, he could cause shipwrecks or other kinds of harm. Going against his true nature...it wasn’t easy. 

Maybe it was safer to be on this island but at the same time… He was so far from the ocean even while it surrounded the whole place. There had been no chance to go for a swim or even to just enjoy the salty water in another way. It had lowered his spirits enough for him to cry tears he couldn’t spare. Scratching at his neck he sighed and looked around the cabin they were in. Besides the simple table and chairs bolted to the wall, there was also a bed and another table like surface near the stairs. 

Even from where he sat, he could tell the other table was where Mogens kept maps, quills, and ink. A few books were stacked there as well, causing Jesper to feel mild surprise. He hadn’t really thought that the boatman could read, though he supposed it wasn’t outside the realm of possibilities. Looking around again, he spotted a few maps, including one of Smerensburg. Now, he had a map in the post office, but it mostly showed the buildings with a general outlay of the rest. 

Mogens’ map was the island minus the buildings, with more details on the land and the ocean surrounding it. Jesper’s eyes snagged on a cove and he moved closer to take in the details better. It looked like it had easy access “Do people go to this area often?” He turned to look at Mogens and pointed to the cove. Mogens was slow to answer, blinking and finally moving “Hm? Oh...no, not really. They used to for clams, but then they over harvested it.” Jesper nodded and looked back to the map with a smile. That cove may just be a saving grace.  
\---  
Once the rain had stopped, Jesper got off the boat “Thanks” he threw back then headed straight for the area he had discovered. He waited until he was far away from town that no one would be able to see him to break out into a run. He ran until he reached the sandy beach, and then he dropped his mailbag and tugged off his boots. Then pulled off what clothes he dared to, leaving only his underwear on then he stepped into the water. 

It was cold, but he went as deep as his waist, then splashed himself with water and rubbed it over his dry feeling skin. Anyone who saw him might think he was suicidal or something, but he needed to do this to survive. Sure he could be fine on dry land...but he was still a creature of the sea and it would not be good to stay out of the waters for a long time. Even though Mogens said no one came here, he still glanced around before fully going under the surface. 

The cold almost overwhelmed him, but he started moving and felt a little better. Curious, he followed the dip of the ground until it fell into true depths. He didn’t want to swim too far, being away from land too long could prove as bad as staying from the sea. So turning around he swam back and surfaced as he got closer to land. Spotting a rock sticking out of the water he swam to it and then rested against it, lazily moving enough to stay afloat. 

He stayed in the water until he felt the temperature dip more. Then he made his way to the surface. Once on the beach again, he checked the amount of light and saw it was almost night time. Perhaps he had enjoyed himself a bit too much, a shorter swim would have worked just as well. Sighing gently he wiped as much moisture off him as he could, and wrung out his underwear before getting dressed. Getting his bag and hat, he patted the sand off them and then walked back to town. 

Back to his normal routine, except now he had a way to stay connected to the sea.  
\---  
Jesper was in much better spirits lately, and Mogens hadn’t seen the tall man on those rocks since that rainstorm. The ferryman kind of missed it but tried to pass it off as nothing. Besides that, everything went back to normal, or as normal as he could with the new postman around. Mogens found it both entertaining and interesting that the tall man still continued to try and get people to send letters. 

Jesper seemed quite stubborn about it and stuck to it longer than any of the other postmen that had ever come to the island before now. It was oddly enduring. Captivating. Mogens blinked and moved in the seat he had been relaxing into with a grunt. Then he stood and stretched. Scratching at the stubble on his chin he soon started walking. As he walked he went on a slightly different path than he normally would, more to avoid people than anything else.

As he walked he soon spotted a fresh set of footprints in the snow. The only reason they caught his attention was that they were singular, and the only ones going in a certain direction. Towards the old cove, the one Jesper had asked about. It wasn’t any of his business...yet he found himself following the footsteps, a sound soon reaching his ears. Singing. Something about it… He started to feel relaxed, and his surroundings didn’t seem to matter anymore. His mind went into a dream-like state even as his body kept moving towards the sound.  
\---  
Jesper had gone out for a swim and now rested on his favorite rock and had decided it should be safe enough to sing. It was just one of the many many songs his parents had taught him. Usually, it would attract sailors to come crashing into the shore, but since he was alone, and there were no boats out, it would be harmless. He got rather lost in just enjoying the feeling of being able to let loose and not worry about the consequences as he sang. A splash grabbed his attention and he cut off the song as he looked for the source. 

Mogens was walking into the water, his expression slack and Jesper cursed before swimming towards the other man. Why was the captain even close enough to get drawn by the song? Jesper reached the stout man as he got waist-deep. Huffing Jesper pushed the mand gently, but Mogens didn’t budge, though he did stop moving forward. Trying to think, Jesper took Mogens' hand and started moving towards the beach.

Softly, so only the captain could hear, he started to sing again. Mogens followed both his physical pulls and the pull of his song. Once safe on dry land, Jesper huffed a sigh, then he watched the captain closely as he dried off the best that he could before getting dressed. If the captain came back to reality here...what would happen? Checking Mogens, he saw the captain still looked enchanted, maybe enough to get him to follow Jesper away from the cove.

Gently taking the man’s hand again he eyed the wet pants and knew he would have to come up for an explanation for that as well “Come on captain...follow follow~” trying to make his words kind of sound like a song he got the captain to start following him away from the cove.


	3. Chapter 3

Mogens blinked and looked around “Huh?” he was on the path to the cove, and Jesper was standing in front of him with a raised brow. “Take a nasty tumble?” Mogens frowned and saw he was sitting in the snow, his pants were wet and cold. He didn’t remember falling… The last thing he remembered was spotting Jesper’s footprints in the area. “I...guess I did” grunting he stood and felt like his pants were too wet for a simple tumble in the snow. 

Jesper was watching him, and he gave his normal grin “Like what you see?” Jesper huffed and finally looked away “No.” Rubbing his head he felt like he was missing something. Shivering he started walking, his feet and legs feeling especially cold. For some reason, Jesper followed him. Mogens stuffed his hands in the pockets of his coat and started feeling uncomfortable as the moisture became cooler. It was a quiet walk to the docks, and Jesper finally stopped where the wooden planks met the land.

Mogens glanced at the other man and just found a sort of tight expression there. Only sparing a moment to wonder about that, he went below the deck of his ship to change.  
\---  
Jesper had followed the captain to mainly making sure the other man was really all right. It worried him that he could have not even noticed the captain… Shaking his head he headed towards town and stopped by the school for some fish. He could catch his own, but having it available so close to where he lived was quite handy. 

After getting his fish he headed back to the post office.  
\---  
The next time Jesper saw Mogens, the man had come by to check for outgoing mail. Jesper just sat at the counter, scratching at his neck. Even with almost daily trips to the ocean, he was drying out. The cold was sucking out the moisture he needed faster than a warm heat did. Back home the winter wasn’t as frigid. “Hey, postman” Jesper looked over to meet Mogens’ normal smile. “I don’t have anything for you” he made a shoo motion with his hand. The expression on the ferryman’s face changed “You’re bleeding.”

Jesper frowned and touched the spot he had been scratching. He had scratched it raw and had drawn blood. “Ah crap” standing he moved to his pathetic supply of bandages. “You need help?” glancing at Mogens he sighed and nodded, knowing it would be hard to get to his wound alone. He couldn’t even see where it was without a mirror. Getting the bandages he thought would work he turned to find Mogens already inside and just staring at him. 

Even as he moved to hand the bandages to Mogens, he scratched at the spot again. Mogens raised a brow and Jesper huffed. Then he lowered his hand and crossed his arms so he wouldn’t scratch at it again. Mogens got close and Jesper noted that the scent of the sea clung to the man. It was enough to get him to relax with the other man so close.  
\---  
Mogens wrapped the bandages as gently as he could, noticing how dry and almost...scaley that Jesper’s skin looked. He knew the tall man wasn’t used to the temperatures of the island, but he hadn’t realized Jesper would be this affected by it. Trying not to overthink it, he finished and drew away from Jesper. The tall man touched the bandage “Thanks…” Mogens shrugged and stepped away.

Then a sort of awkward moment fell between them and Mogens wasn’t sure why...but he wanted to stay. Jesper broke the moment by moving “Well, why are you still here shoo already!” Mogens blinked “Oh...right” then he moved and headed back to the docks.   
\---  
Jesper stuck around until spring and seemed to be getting agitated as the weather grew warmer. Mogens figured the tall man was giving up at last, and casually watched things kind of unravel around the man...that is until he realized it was more than just that.  
\---  
Jesper kicked a trashcan after an especially frustrating day. The weather was only a little warmer to show that it was spring. The ocean was still as cold and his dry and itchy skin was getting on his nerves. Spring also meant...that it was close to when the others like him would start finding their mates. Some mated for life, some only for a season. He wouldn’t even get to choose. Huffing he walked towards the post office.

“Hey, sport, how’s the mail going?” Feeling an irk of annoyance on top of his frustration he gave Mogens a rude gesture “Piss off!!” The captain looked taken aback but Jesper didn’t especially care right now. He kept walking and scratched idly at his arm. At this rate, he would draw blood again. “Stupid weather...stupid island” huffing he entered the post office and threw his bag somewhere and took off his hat, then took off his uniform shirt. After that, he went back outside and headed to the cove.

Grumbling he scratched at his head and felt some of his hair fall out with a scoff. “Even my damn head is too dry I HATE THIS SO MUCH!!!” Jesper huffed again and got to what he considered his beach. No one ever came out here after the incident with Mogens. Sighing he stripped, pausing before keeping his underwear on like usual. Then he rolled his eyes before walking into the water. 

He felt instant relief to his dry skin and sighed as he swam under and surfaced moments later. Well, he was slightly less irritated now. He didn’t go deep, his feet could still touch the ground under the water. “What do I do about mating?” Grumbling he dipped under the water again, catching the sight of a fish he darted after it and caught it with his mouth. He made a meal of it, eating under the water so the blood could just wash away. After he was done, he just let the bones drift away and headed to the surface.

Rubbing his hands through his hair he made a face as strands stuck to his hands “Ugh!” His gaze went to the beach and he froze, only moving his feet to keep his head above the water. Mogens was on the beach, staring at him with a look of...concern? Sighing he moved and swam towards shore using a backstroke, he spun around when he could touch the ground. “Like what you see captain?” He said it bitterly, and with an edge of his frustration. 

Mogens frowned “What are you doing?” Jesper huffed “Swimming, thought that would be obvious” he moved, starting to leave the water, but halted when it was at his knees. Then he crossed his arms. Honestly, this situation was bad enough, he didn’t need Mogens to see more than he already had.


	4. Chapter 4

Mogens stared at Jesper, who was just standing in the cold water with his arms crossed. It was like the temperature didn’t bother the thin man. “Hey, are you just going to stare at me?!” Mogens blinked and wasn’t sure what to do or say. “How...are you not freezing?” Jesper looked to the water “Guess I’m used to it now” How? How the hell was Jesper used to the cold waters? “Well, just come out postman…” Why was he so afraid right now? 

Jesper huffed “I’m good” he made a familiar shoo motion “You leave, this is my alone time.” Mogens shook his head “No, you’re just going to get hurt!” Jesper gave him an odd look “Since when do you care?” Mogens blinked and frowned. That was a good question, and not one he could really answer. Still… Moving he waded into the water, Jesper frowned in anger “Stop, why can’t you just leave me alone?!” Jesper moved forward towards him.

Mogens saw that the tall man had rolled up the pant legs up to his knees. Then from the knee down, Jesper didn’t have skin. Jesper had scales. Fish scales. Mogens backed up and Jesper stopped then his expression shifted. Mogens started to understand a little more “You...need the water…” Jesper just kept backing up and was up to his waist in the water. Mogens rubbed the back of his neck. As a sailor, of course, he knew all kinds of stories. Thinking about them all, he could narrow down what Jesper might actually be.

The only thing was, Jesper hadn’t done anything bad since coming here. Hearing a splash he blinked and realized Jesper had gone under the surface. Sighing he moved and sat down by Jesper’s clothes. This sure got complicated fast… Looking out at the moving waters, he sighed again and moved so his hands were behind him a little bit. Well, now he knew why Jesper was so irritable. The cold air was likely wreaking havoc on the tall man’s skin...and the parts that weren’t skin.

There seemed to be another cause for Jesper’s frustrations though. It wasn’t like him to give rude gestures or even yell even a little bit. Mogens shrugged and wondered if Jesper was going to return or not. He had been in the water for a while now. Mogens scratched his chin then moved, feeling restless now that Jesper was down for so long. He wasn’t really worried about drowning… If Jesper was a creature of the sea then it was likely that he was fine down there. 

Again, that brought up the question of...since when did he care? Why was he worried, and afraid of what would happen to Jesper? Closing his eyes he rubbed his head, annoyed at all these confusing thoughts and feelings. Maybe he should leave… Instead, he still sat there, watching the water and hoping for any sign of Jesper. He pulled his jacket close and looked up at the sky. 

It was still early in the day, but he was starting to feel a chill. Even if it was spring, it wasn’t that much warmer than winter. Mogens moved again, ready to wait as long as he needed to since it seemed he didn’t want to do anything else. The sound of the sea was his only company and soon he just started to sing. It was a good way to pass the time, and well...it was secluded out here. So he sang, just a simple sea shanty, but it worked to fill the silence.  
\---  
Jesper wasn’t sure what to do. So he stayed underwater, upset that he had walked forward like that. Mogens knew now...and if Mogens knew soon the whole town would. He might be hunted...chased out...and stuck in the sea. Not that he hated the sea...he just didn’t want to live there. Moving he wasn’t sure how long he stayed in the water, but something was carried to him through the waves. 

Surfacing he looked at the beach and now could see and hear that Mogens was singing. Narrowing his eyes, he moved closer and only stopped when he could touch the bottom with his hands. What was this song? Why did it draw him in?? Shaking his head he stayed there and listened. When the song ended, Mogens noticed him and smiled “Welcome back” Jesper blinked and sneered before retreating “I’m not leaving.” Jesper sighed “Why?”

Mogens shrugged “I feel compelled to stay” Jesper moved forward again “Aren’t you...scared of me or something?” Mogens scratched his chin “Should I be? You seem harmless enough” Jesper huffed and moved to actually stand. “The day your pants were wet...that was my fault...I was out here singing and you...you came to the call.” Jesper looked to the ground “I’ve worked so hard not to hurt anyone, and I almost hurt you on accident.” He sneered at himself and sighed “So I’m not completely harmless” he hugged himself and just looked at the ground until Mogens moved. 

“I’m still here, that’s proof enough for me that you mean no harm.” Jesper looked up “Now what? Are you going to reveal me?” Mogens shook his head “No” he shrugged “You aren’t bothering anyone.” Jesper stared and then felt himself relax. “Well then…” he stepped onto dry ground and rubbed a hand through his hair and frowned when he pulled some away “Hm…” He shouldn’t be losing this much hair. Maybe he could write to his dad about it. 

Ignoring that for now, he looked at Mogens again “What was the song you were singing?” Mogens blinked “Oh...just a shanty” Jesper nodded “I liked it.” He started wringing out his underwear, not catching the expression of surprise on the ferryman’s face.


	5. Chapter 5

Mogens just...well, he didn’t go back completely back to normal. The next day Jesper had a letter for him to take to the mainland. For some reason, he instantly felt upset that he wouldn’t see the postman for a few days. Trying to ignore his heavy heart, he went to do his job. By the time he got back with a letter in return for Jesper...well, he could tell something was definitely different.  
\---  
Mogens reached the post office and leaned into the window like always. Jesper was cleaning the small room while humming to himself. Mogens felt his shoulders relax and his smile warm “Hey, postman, got a letter for you.” Jesper flinched and turned to face him, and Mogens sucked in a breath. The tall man’s hair was different, he was sure of it, and there was an odd glint in Jesper’s eyes that...that… “Mogens?” He snapped out of it and handed Jesper the letter. 

Jesper made quick work of the envelope and read the letter “Ah, that makes sense…” Mogens stayed where he had been, just watching Jesper as the other man threw the letter away and went back to cleaning. It felt...comfortable to just stand here and watch the man work around the office. He had missed him… Even with that thought entering his mind, he still stayed, not even worried at his own thoughts.

“Mogens? Mogens!” He snapped back to the present and saw Jesper was now in front of him. “You’ve been staring out to space” Mogens blinked and stood straight from his slouch. Then his eyes went to Jesper’s hair, where strands of white had joined the blonde in just a short few days. It looked...enchanting in a way. Then he met Jesper’s gaze and saw that weird glint there still. 

Jesper huffed, bringing him back to the present again “Maybe you should rest or something.” Mogens shrugged and found himself smiling as usual, then watched as Jesper gathered a towel. “I’m...heading to the cove, you can come with...I guess” Mogens felt warmth fill him and nodded. Jesper smiled and walked out, and Mogens moved to join him on the path to the cove.  
\---  
Jesper wondered if Mogens was okay. Normally he wouldn’t care, but the other male was acting odd...even for Mogens’ standards. Once they were on the beach of the cove, Mogens spoke up “What happened to your hair?” Jesper looked at Mogens “It’s that noticeable?” Mogens nodded and Jesper gave a groan. Of course, it was! “It’s...my body adjusting to the different ocean region. Apparently it’s a natural thing for uh...my kind.” Jesper laid out the towel then started getting his clothes off. 

“Is it going to go all white?” Jesper glared at Mogens, but just saw open curiosity there and no ill will. “I certainly hope not! It’s bad enough that it’s white at all!!” Mogens chuckled and Jesper felt his cheeks warm “It’s not funny, I am quite proud of my golden locks.” Mogens just chuckled more and Jesper huffed before looking away. Of course, a stinky slob like Mogens wouldn’t understand. 

“So...is that what’s going on with your eyes? The uh...different waters changed them?” Jesper frowned “What’s wrong with my eyes?” Mogens shook his head “They just look different, have an extra glint to them.” Jesper flushed deeply, now realizing what might cause that. He doubted normal people would notice. Mogens wasn’t exactly normal though. Jesper sighed and set his clothes on the ground near the towel. 

“That’s for...a different reason. I’d rather not go into it” he walked towards the water and sighed as he entered the waters. “Hm, it’s actually a little warmer today” smiling he wadded in and heard a small hiss behind him. Looking back he saw Mogens had stepped in with a barefoot. “Warm to me Mogens, you might freeze” the captain shrugged “Just wanted to see…” Jesper chuckled and went deeper “I might hunt so…” He shrugged “Will be down in here for a while”

Mogens nodded and he went under the waves.  
\---  
Mogens dried off his foot and got his sock and boot back on. The chill of the water had been enough to keep him out for good. Jesper must be adjusting better...the tall man didn’t seem as agitated now. Mogens was glad...and a bit amazed at his own thoughts. It was weird that he actually felt...a fondness for Jesper now. It didn’t even...really make sense, but here he was, waiting as the other man enjoyed the sea.

Sighing he shrugged to himself and decided to sing. Jesper had said he liked it last time… Why was he going out of his way to do something that Jesper liked? Closing his eyes, he tried not to overthink it right now. The only sounds that joined his song were the waves and an occasional splash that he figured was Jesper enjoying himself. It wasn’t until he felt cold wet lips meeting his that he opened his eyes again. Jesper was kissing him. 

A crash of confusion mixed with a heavy want for more had him breaking the kiss. Jesper’s pupils were blown and he gave a soft needy whine that had Mogens flushing. The tall man leaned in for another kiss, but Mogens pushed Jesper back no matter how much a big part of him wanted it. “What’s going on?” Jesper blinked then pulled away with an upset look that broke Mogens’ heart. “Hey, I just want to understand...this isn’t like you” as far as he knew, Jesper found him annoying, and just that. 

Jesper looked at the ground “Sorry, for some reason your singing...it...attracts me.” He saw Jesper flushing deeply “I don’t even know why, and now…” Jesper sighed and looked embarrassed “It’s...mating season for my kind right now…” Mogens blinked then felt his own flush form. “That’s why my eyes look different. Normally I would uh...seek out my own kind, but right now...I don’t have that option.” Jesper met his gaze “I normally wouldn’t...even try with a human...but there’s something about you…”

Jesper shook his head and moved away more “I’m sorry, I uh...shouldn’t have done that.” Mogens finally moved and grabbed Jesper’s arm, which was still wet and cold. “I didn’t mind it” Jesper met his gaze and smiled softly, then the tall man gently pulled his arm away and got the towel. Mogens watched as Jesper dried off then moved to kiss him again. Mogens let it happen even as he felt Jesper push him down gently. 

Jesper broke the kiss and met his gaze “You can stop me at any time…” Mogens chuckled and sighed “I don’t think I will want to. Something about you makes me want...to do whatever you want.” Jesper flushed and then looked guilty “That...might be because of my singing…” Mogens blinked and gave a “Hm” before reaching up and rubbing Jesper’s cheek. 

Jesper looked as confused as he felt. “Is this really okay?” Mogens shrugged “I think it’s fine...at least I am...open to it.” Jesper smiled and kissed him again, then went for his neck. “It’s probably too cold for you out here…” Mogens grunted as an affirmative and Jesper gave a wistful sigh. Then the tall man stood and brushed himself off then got dressed as Mogens got up off the ground. “My boat?” 

Jesper nodded, the white in his hair glinting in the light and Mogens smiled again. No matter how much Jesper might hate it, he personally found it very fetching. Once Jesper was ready they headed for the boat.  
\---  
Jesper was a little nervous. He had never thought that Mogens of all people would be the one to attract him in any way. Nor had he ever thought he would want to mate with a human. It wasn’t...frowned upon or anything, but it wasn’t a common practice. Sighing he looked at Mogens and found he didn’t feel against the idea...not completely. 

The issue was...did he feel that way because it was his mating season, or because he actually liked the captain? When had even started to like the captain if that were the case? Looking over the other man, he was shorter, with broad shoulders, a gut, dark hair, a strong jawline… Older, by an unknown amount of years, usually sarcastic and impolite. Not someone he would normally spend time with let alone consider mating with.

Jesper stopped, watching the captain still walking. Then his gaze drifted to the ocean. This was a big step, right? Should he really rush into it?? “Jesper?” He looked back at Mogens and smiled “Sorry…” He walked forward towards the captain “Got lost in thought.” Once he caught up to the captain, they continued their trip to the boat.


	6. Chapter 6

Once on the boat, Jesper sat and rubbed one of his arms with his eyes cast down. “Hey...are you sure? Because, well...I don’t want to uh...do it if it’s...just because of my songs.” He held his hands together and rubbed his thumb against his skin. Mogens sat beside him and he flushed as the other man kissed his cheek. “Jesper, you don’t have to be so nervous. I like you...and I want to” Jesper flushed deeper and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Look before we do...I should warn you that uh...well…” He sighed “My kind...either gender can...reproduce” Mogens just stared at him “Uh...have babies?” Mogens still looked confused for a few seconds then a look of surprise came on his face. “Oh” Jesper looked away again “Yea…” He himself wasn’t sure how that was possible, besides it being because he was a weird magical creature born of the sea. “Well...we can still...do it...without that happening right?”

Jesper gave a nervous giggle “Oh yes, definitely” he looked at Mogens “You’re oddly accepting and calm about...well, everything.” Mogens shrugged “Been around the block kid, and I do know the tales…” Jesper felt his smile fade slowly and he sighed “Right…” Looking away again he stared at his hands. Should their age difference be a problem? He was too inexperienced to know for sure. “Oh...is this your first time?” 

Jesper sputtered and felt his face heat up to an extreme. Mogens chuckled and Jesper glared at the captain “It isn’t funny! No one has wanted me before!!” He closed his mouth and looked away in pure embarrassment. “It’s...not exactly my first mating season, we mature at the same rate as humans you know?” Huffing he slouched and hugged himself “Twenty fucking years, it’s kind of ridiculous!” Jesper started to curl up, bringing his legs up to him.

“Twenty years?” Jesper rest his head on his knees, his mood had shifted extremely from earlier. “Yea...the first season I was allowed to join was when I was eighteen.” He hid his face, not wanting to do anything but sit there now. “That makes you... thirty-eight, what the hell, I thought you were twenty!” Jesper moved his head a little, cocking an eyebrow at Mogens. “Twenty” Mogens nodded and Jesper snorted “God, I wish! That would be less embarrassing, to say the least.” 

Mogens scratched his chin “Hm…” Jesper watched him, wondering what the other man was thinking. Soon he moved and rest his back against the side of the ship, closing his eyes, he could feel the waves gently moving the ship and smell the sea around him. It was calming and he sighed before opening his eyes again. “I…” he ran his hand through his hair “I’m sorry…” Mogens moved and pat him on the back “You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

Jesper smiled “Is it okay...if we just sit here?” Mogens nodded “Sure we can” Jesper smiled warmly and then gently leaned against the captain. “Thanks…” Mogens rubbed his back as they sat there. Eventually, Jesper felt comfortable enough to hold Mogens and rest against him more. They fell asleep like that, Jesper dreaming of the sea…  
\---  
After that, the two spent more time together, though Jesper was growing quiet again as spring turned to summer. Mogens also noticed that the extra glint was starting to fade, which he guessed meant that the mating season was ending. He wasn’t sure if he should say anything about it. So he just showed in what ways he could that he was there for Jesper if the other man needed it.   
\---  
One day, they were resting on the boat when Jesper spoke up “You know...my dad gave me a year to get that office running. If I fail...I get disowned and...well, will probably be stuck here.” Mogens looked at the other man and wondered why anyone would do that to their son. “Just thought you should know I guess…” Mogens leaned into the thin man who smiled and wrapped a hand around him. 

Moments like this were quickly becoming his favorite. “You’ll have to care for me, it’s going to be horrible” Mogens chuckled. “I wouldn’t mind that” Jesper moved his head and kissed his cheek. Then long thin fingers were rubbing his chest and lingering near his shoulder. Light kisses on his neck had him moaning softly then it was like a barrier was broken, Jesper pressing against him and moving like something desperate. 

Mogens let the other man explore and do as he wished until his clothes were being yanked away. “Easy…” Jesper drew away, his pupils blown and looking wild “Allow me.” Mogens stripped down to his skivvies and watched as Jesper practically tore his own clothes off. Mogens sighed and smiled before taking hold of Jesper and laid him on the bed “How about I lead a little bit.” Jesper nodded and Mogens kissed him.

He took his time, ignoring the wild energy that had taken over Jesper. This was the thin man’s first time, and he didn’t want to ruin it by rushing anything. He rubbed, kissed and otherwise did what he could to help Jesper feel pleasure. It wasn’t until Jesper was begging him and almost completely unraveled that he got his underwear off and slid inside. Jesper cried out, throwing his head back and arching into him. 

God… Mogens adjusted them both as gently as he could with his own risen passion and want. Jesper was gripping on to him, scratching him some and whining “Mogens...please move, god...please!” Mogens obeyed, picking a pace that was gentle but would still hopefully satisfy the other man. Jesper was all moans and cries under him, but Mogens loved every second of it. He took Jesper’s cock in his hand and started to pump it as he thrust, gaining a higher octave from Jesper as he yelled out in pleasure. 

Oh, fuck...he was losing himself to the feeling of just having someone like this, and that it was Jesper just made it feel even more real somehow. “Mogens oh...fuck...I’m close…!” He tightened his grip just a little bit and Jesper grabbed at the bed for support with a loud yell that nearly made his ears ring. Mogens moaned and drove a little harder, driving himself up to his own release. Jesper released first, letting out a loud broken yell. Mogens felt the seed get all over his hand and stomach. 

Mogens was soon also released, giving his own yell and feeling Jesper gripping on to him again. He rode out his own orgasm then kissed Jesper gently “That...was amazing” Mogens smiled at the words and then moved so they were both laying on their sides. Jesper smiled and kissed him then rubbed their noses together. “We...should have done that earlier” Mogens rubbed Jesper’s cheek “I’m glad we waited, it makes it even more special…” Jesper just grinned wide and snuggled against him happily. 

They rest like that lost in the feelings of their lovemaking


	7. Chapter 7

Jesper felt like he was on cloud nine after that. Life didn’t seem as miserable on the island, even with summer coming and feeling like the falls he was used to. Even with no sign of mail, not much mellowed out his mood. He was also relieved that he was still attracted to Mogens even after his mating season was done. He had been more than a little worried that the attraction would fade once his body went back to normal. Or, well...as normal as it could be for his species. 

It wasn’t until a few months into summer that he started to feel...well, different. He wasn’t sure if it was due to the warmer waters, or the fresh fish coming in for the season, but something had changed.  
\---  
Mogens was happy as well, the summer meant more business for the ferry, which did result in less time on the island, but he still saw Jesper as often as he could. Everything was going well, and he was glad of it. It wasn’t until later in the summer that things started to change again.   
\---  
Mogens came around to the post office and smiled when he saw Jesper at the counter, leaning against it. The tall man looked to have fallen asleep sitting there. Mogens chuckled and headed inside, walking right up to the counter and kissed Jesper on the forehead. Jesper snorted awake and blinked before meeting his gaze. “Oh hey…” Jesper smiled and Mogens frowned. Now that he was this close, he could tell Jesper looked tired.

Jesper stretched with a yawn then stood and came over to kiss Mogens. The captain rubbed Jesper’s cheek “You okay?” Jesper nodded “Yes…” Mogens smiled and decided to let it go for now.  
\---  
That wasn’t the first time he caught Jesper napping. It seemed to happen more often as the summer progressed to fall. If not at the post office, he would find Jesper on the boat napping. The tall man always said he was fine when he was asked, so Mogens let it slide. Jesper was also hunting in the sea more often, sometimes staying the whole afternoon and evening under the waves. Mogens figured it was because it was the summer, and the energy he spent swimming needed to be refilled. As summer turned to fall, Jesper started acting differently.  
\---  
Jesper stared at the sea, kind of zoning out until Mogens touched his arm “Oh...hey.” He smiled and saw the look of concern that Mogens had so often now. Jesper kissed Mogens and sighed “I’m fine, I promise okay?” Mogens nodded, but still looked unsure. Jesper took another look at the sea before taking Mogens’ hand and walking to the post office with him.  
\---  
Mogens found Jesper staring out at the sea when he wasn’t napping or swimming. Sometimes even in the middle of doing his rounds. Not that there would be letters...but it still worried Mogens. Sometimes, when he was close enough, he could hear Jesper saying something under his breath, not even loud enough to count as a whisper. The tall man still insisted he was fine, and Mogens didn’t feel like it was good to ignore it anymore.  
\---  
Mogens was tying a line secure when he noticed Jesper nearby, looking at the sea with a furrowed brow. “Copper for your thoughts love” Jesper jumped a little and looked at him, and Mogens noticed the bags under the other man’s eyes now. “A storm is coming” Mogens blinked and looked at the sky then at the sea. Things looked fine to him… “Hm, want to hunker down?” Jesper sighed and looked out at the sea again.

“Yea...sure” his gaze grew vacant and Mogens felt a shiver before making sure his boat would stay at the dock during the storm. Then he noticed Jesper was still just standing there, so he went over and touched the thin man. When he didn’t get a response, he shook the other man gently “Jesper!” Finally, the tall man snapped out of it and met his gaze “Oh...sorry, I uh…” Jesper shook his head with an unsure gaze “It’s like...something is calling out to me...out there.”

Mogens frowned in fear and worry, then gently led Jesper to the boat.   
\---  
Once on the boat, Jesper laid on the bed and yawned. Mogens made sure the hatch was secure before sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing at Jesper’s hair. Jesper gazed at him with a smile that had an edge of exhaustion to it. Mogens kissed him “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been...acting different lately.” Jesper shrugged and snuggled into the bed “Yea, just...been fighting that weird feeling. Like the ocean is calling me somewhere. I don’t...I don’t want to leave.”

Mogens didn’t want him to leave either “What do you think it is?” Jesper shook his head “I don’t know, I’ve never felt like that before.” Mogens sighed and kissed Jesper on the forehead. “Well, you let me know if it gets worse okay?” Jesper nodded and yawned again before going to sleep.   
\---  
The storm hit a few hours later, and Jesper was deep asleep by then. The thin man didn’t even rouse when the boat hit the dock hard enough for Mogens to feel it and worry about them sinking. Jesper mumbled something before rolling over to his other side, but other than that he seemed unaffected by the storm as a whole. Mogens sighed and continued to sit there even after the storm passed and everything calmed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a pic to the first chapter, hopefully it shows up for you guys :)

After the storm, the weather started to turn cold again and Jesper… Well, Jesper got worse. It didn’t seem the tall man ever got enough sleep, even with the multiple naps he would take. Sometimes he would just stare vacantly at nothing in particular, or of course stare at the sea. Then, there was the swimming, which started to go as long as in the night. Mogens didn’t know what to do.  
\---  
Jesper walked towards Mogens, yawning and feeling sore and tired. He had gained weight, but it was hidden by his uniform. It was likely because he had feasted so much during the summer and fall. Now that it was getting closer to winter, he felt the pull of the sea get stronger. It didn’t make any sense to him, he swam every day for hours...but it was like he needed to go deeper and for even longer.

Once he reached Mogens, he rest his head on the other man’s shoulder “I’m beat.” Mogens looked at him and frowned “You certainly look it” Jesper didn’t even have the energy to give his normal glare. He did manage to find it in him to hug Mogens “I’m scared” Mogens held him back and rubbed his head. “It’s so strong now...I don’t know how much longer I can fight it” he teared up. He really didn’t want to leave...even if it was for some dire reason he couldn’t fathom. 

Mogens tightened his hold and Jesper winced as his stomach pressed against the other man “Mn...not comfortable.” Mogens drew away and he frowned. Then he looked towards the sea. Shaking his head he rubbed at his head and groaned. “I need...sleep or...something. I don’t even know! GAH!!!” Mogens took a step back and Jesper grumbled “Sorry I’m just so frustrated. No matter how much I sleep, I’m still tired! I’ve been...eating more, and then no matter how much I swim it’s like...I want to...swim more.” 

Jesper let his hands fall and felt something just click. “Oh, shit” he covered his mouth and counted in his head then groaned again. Feeling Mogens touching him, he hid his face “Oh…” He should have figured it out sooner, he was so stupid! “I...need to sit” Mogens helped him to the boat and to the insides before he felt the bed under him. He rest there and held his head in his hands. 

Mogens needed to know, but how did he say it? Moving his hands he looked at Mogens and saw how worried the other man was. Sighing he hugged himself “It’s...been almost six months right? Since we...you know” Mogens scratched his chin in thought “Yes…” Jesper looked at the ground, knowing Mogens had already heard him ranting about his frustrations. The silence was just starting to get heavy when Mogens said something again “Oh...” 

Jesper looked at Mogens and judging by the way the captain looked...this wasn’t the news he had wanted to hear. Moving, he stood and gathered his things. “Well...after December...I will have to answer that call. I guess it won’t matter by then...because that’s when dad will have cut me off.” Right, then he would have no home “Guess...I will just stay in the sea…” he left the underdeck and headed towards town with a heavy heart and his gaze downcast.   
\---  
Mogens sat in stunned silence. He hadn’t fully processed what Jesper had said after giving the news until the postman was long gone from the insides of his boat. A kid? Jesper had said it was possible, but he guessed he had never fully believed it. Even now it was hard to process and he blinked when his thoughts caught up to what Jesper had said before leaving. ‘I will just stay in the sea’ Mogens stood and left the boat, walking to the cove with a fast gait. 

Saying nothing had been a bad choice, but Jesper tended to act without thinking…and before he got proper responses. It was a poor combination. When he reached the cove, he saw Jesper was already under the waves and he sighed. It might be impossible to get the blonde male to surface again...unless… Jesper always said his singing drew him in. Mogens figured it was the only thing to do right now. So he picked a sea shanty at random and sang, letting his voice carry over the waves. 

It didn’t take long for him to notice Jesper’s head peeking over the waves, and the other man’s eyes narrow. Then Jesper was swimming towards him, a fish in his mouth and an upset expression on his face. Mogens kept singing until Jesper was close enough to hear him talk. The tall man started eating as he finished off his song “Geez, you left before I could even fully process anything.” Mogens sat so it would be easier to meet Jesper’s gaze.

“It just...shocked me. I mean...you said it was possible, but I didn’t think it would actually happen.” Jesper kept his gaze, so he guessed he was still listening. Mogens kept the gaze as well, afraid that if he broke it, Jesper would swim off again. “A kid...it’s a big thing, usually people plan ahead and...make sure they can handle the responsibility.” Jesper gave a sad look that broke his heart.

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. Just something we...might have waited to do.” Jesper moved “Yea...it’s a lot huh?” Mogens smiled gently “That’s an understatement” Jesper sighed and moved deeper into the water “Jesper” the tall man paused. “You can always stay with me, you know that right?” Jesper turned red, and Mogens guessed this was new news to the other man and he chuckled. “What? You think I’m just going to let you vanish into the sea?”

Jesper looked down and mumbled something that Mogens didn’t catch. Then the blonde man teared up and dipped into the water. Mogens watched this with a raised brow, then remembered the kind of emotional state a pregnant woman could go through. Sighing he let Jesper do what he wanted to for now and hoped they could talk more in-depth later.  
\---  
They never really got a chance to talk after that. Jesper started going up to the old woodsman’s house and got busy helping to deliver toys to the kids. Mogens doubted that helped the other man’s exhaustion. He also doubted that the physical aspect of the nightly runs were any good for Jesper either. Still, there wasn’t much he could do, and time quickly passed until it was Christmas eve. Mogens knew that Jesper had plans for the day, and had gone to the mainland for the weekly imports. It had been surprising to find a carriage needing passage… Still, it was money in his pocket for the trip.

Once on the island, he had finished taking care of the import by the time the carriage returned...with an extra person who got out to get on the boat. Mogens stared. Jesper looked horrible, not only because you could tell the other man was tired, but because he looked the saddest Mogens had seen him look yet. He said something about it without thinking, then prepared for departure.

The two men talked, and Mogens gathered that the older man was actually Jesper’s dad. After the two were done talking, Jesper got off the boat and stood on the dock. Mogens met the thin man’s gaze and Jesper gave a small smile before moving to sit on the dock and looking out at the waves. Mogens hoped the blonde male would still be there by the time he got back.  
\---  
Jesper had every intention of waiting for Mogens. He felt they really needed to talk before the next day. Of course...his plans were interrupted by Margu, and then noticing the mob and rushing to help Klaus.   
\---  
It was late morning by the time he could return to the docks, and he went ahead and got on the boat. Mogens was asleep. Sighing he stripped all his clothes, even his underwear and wrote a quick note to the captain before kissing the other man on the temple. He couldn’t stay from the sea any longer. It would hurt him and their child if he did. “Sorry, my love..” Jesper went above deck, first making sure that no one would notice him before moving and heading to the front of the boat. 

Looking back one last time he then dove into the sea and swam, following the call that had been bugging him for so long at last.


	9. Chapter 9

Mogens woke up and found the note...and Jesper’s clothes just on the floor, dropped carelessly in a messy pile. Normally Jesper folded his clothes. Frowning, and already sensing what had happened, Mogens read the note. It confirmed what he had already figured out on his own. Jesper had gone to the sea, and would not return for a long time. Three months at the least...five months at the most. The ferryman sighed and wished they could have talked before that happened.

Shaking his head, he folded up the clothes that had been left behind, noting that Jesper went to the sea with no clothes on. Mogens worried a little bit about that but knew Jesper would be fine.  
\---  
In the months that Jesper was gone, everyone was spreading rumors that the man might be dead. No one had seen him...he had just vanished. Only Mogens knew the truth of what had happened. It was hard being alone again. Mogens found himself going to the cove sometimes just to see if there was any sign of Jesper. It was actually six months later that he finally saw Jesper in the distance. Mogens smiled and waved, and watched as Jesper went back into the water to swim closer. Mogens had always brought clothes for Jesper to change into and got them out now. Jesper surface again when he was closer and offered a smile.

“It took me longer than I thought to return...sorry” Mogens shook his head with a smile. He was just glad that Jesper was back. Jesper moved forward slowly, and Mogens just then noticed that the other man was holding something. Jesper was being very careful with it, lifting it out of the water and rubbing the small head. A child...their child. “Oh…” Jesper beamed “Ah, she’s a natural at adjusting...that’s good.” The tall man came out the rest of the way and held the small girl towards Mogens.

“Hold her while I get dressed” Mogens blinked then nervously took the child. She easily fit in one arm, but he used both to hold her. Jesper changed, and Mogens couldn’t take his eyes off the child in his arms. His daughter. She looked up at him and he could tell she had his eye color...and likely his hair color as well. Mogens smiled and then looked up at Jesper as the tall man came closer to him. “She’s beautiful” Jesper kissed him “Yes...takes after you…” 

Mogens chuckled and handed her back to Jesper carefully “I haven’t named her yet, I thought we could pick one together.” Mogens nodded “I would like that” they made their way to the boat, Jesper chatting about the ocean and what it had been like to give birth. “It was very weird! She...just kind of formed near me from the sea, and I lost all the weight I had gained.” He shrugged “Guess it was magic” Mogens nodded in agreement.

It was still both odd and amazing that he was a parent now. Looking over Jesper he noticed that more of the other man’s hair had turned white. Jesper would hate it if he mentioned it, so he decided to stay silent. About that anyway “I missed you” Jesper looked at him “I know...I missed you too.” They made it to the boat, and Jesper sat while still holding their daughter. Mogens sat across from Jesper “Oh, so the post office is all repaired. Someone is in it right now...but I bet if you let your dad know your back, you can go back to being a postman.” 

Jesper shook his head “No...I resigned on Christmas Eve… I knew taking care of a kid would take up a lot of time and wanted to focus on that. Don’t worry though, my dad is sending money so we can get a house, and whatever else we may need.” Mogens raised his brows, “Really?” Jesper nodded and Mogens relaxed with a smile “That’s nice of him” Jesper shrugged. “I mean...I am spoiled for a reason...then again I’m uh...kind of considered royalty as well...to my kind.”

Mogens felt his jaw drop “Royalty?!” Jesper frowned “I...didn’t tell you that?” Mogens just shook his head and Jesper gave a nervous chuckle. “Sorry, I should have earlier. My dad is like...uh...a duke? I don’t really remember the human equivalent.” Mogens blinked then frowned “Hey, don’t look so upset! I don’t hold any regrets… I love you Mogens, dirty coat and all.” Mogens smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Jesper beamed and then adjusted his hold on their daughter.

They sat there for a good stretch of time before Jesper handed him their daughter again and went to get a crib they could use. Mogens stared at their daughter and wondered what they should name her… They could think of it together, and work together on raising her. Mogens sighed and knew all they had now was time, and their whole lives to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are welcome to give name suggestions if you want ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to QuiteALotOfSodaPop for the name! Also thank you to everyone else who suggested one

Life together had an unexpectedly rocky start. It was harder than they had both realized to get a house, even with the town improving on a daily basis.They had decided to name their daughter Freja, and Jesper was starting to worry that they would have to raise her on the boat. Though it was a fine room for Mogens and sometimes himself, a child couldn't very well play in the small space.

A solution came from a very unexpected place.  
\---  
Jesper sighed as he headed up the mountain, with Freja secured to him via a warm blanket. He had learned the trick from some of the mothers in the town, who thought it was adorable that he had adopted a child. Or so they assumed, and Jesper didn't bother to correct them since the truth was something they wouldn't believe and would give away his nature.

Right now he needed a break from the town, so he had decided to visit Klaus. He was sure the large man wouldn't mind having Freja around… Shaking his head, he pulled up to the stable and got the horse settled before checking on his daughter. She was asleep, and had been the whole trip "Why can't you sleep this well at night?" Smiling he headed to the toymaker house. Knocking on the door he sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

He was tired, he was normally the one to get up when Freja cried at night. He was sure Mogens wouldn't mind helping out with her...it was just pure habit and instinct that had him act automatically when she needed it. The door opened and he smiled happily "Hey, big guy, hope you don't mind me dropping by" Klaus stepped aside and let him in and he felt Freja shift against him. He easily lifted her from the blanket and held her against his shoulder.

"Is that a child?" Jesper turned to face his friend "Yes, this is my daughter, Freja...you don't mind right?" Klaus shook his head and Jesper relaxed before sitting down. Klaus joined him and he chatted while Klaus listened, nodding when needed and barely talking. That was just how the bigger male was. Jesper yawned after explaining their issues in finding a house. Klaus was looking at him in the way that meant he was thinking about something.

Jesper leaned into his chair and nearly fell asleep before Klaus spoke "Build a house then." Jesper moved, adjusting his daughter and frowning. Build one? He wasn't skilled in that sort of thing. He could always pay other people to do it "Good God, why didn't I think of that?" Klaus smiled and Jesper gave a tired sigh "All that stress was totally not worth it." Klaus moved and held out his hands.

"May I?" Jesper nodded and gently handed over Freja, who was awake now. He watched as she looked up at Klaus then grabbed at the other man's beard. Klaus just chuckled and Jesper yawned again before closing his eyes. He was asleep before he even knew it.  
\---  
A burst of giggling met his waking ears and he blinked confusedly before realizing he had fallen asleep. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes, then looked towards Klaus and his daughter. Freja was gleefully giggling as Klaus played with her. Jesper smiled warmly, then stood and stretched. He felt refreshed now, which he supposed was a plus. Walking over he watched them play for a while until Freja noticed him and reached out.

“Come here you little squirt” he gently took her from Klaus and held her against him with a sigh. “I think that’s the first time she’s laughed…” Mogens had missed it, but he was sure that the other man would hear his own share of giggles later on. Smiling he said his good-byes and headed back home.  
\---  
Mogens knew exactly who to go to for building a house and with Jesper footing the bill they decided on a two-story house with two bedrooms and the other essential rooms needed for a family. It was almost winter again by the time it was finished and they could move in. Jesper had to get ready to help with Christmas, so Mogens took over watching over Freja while the thin man was gone. 

After Christmas was over, their life went to a normal flow of ups and downs as they raised their daughter together. As she grew it was clear that she had mostly gotten her looks from Mogens. Her hair and eyes matched his, while she had gotten Jespers curls and thin nature. When she started to talk Jesper, of course, worried about what would happen when Freja was able to sing. That is...until she actually did start to be able to sing.  
\---  
Freja was six the first time he had heard it, they were playing outside, and he rushed to her as she started to sing one of the songs he had taught her in private. Jesper covered her mouth and looked around...but nothing had happened. Frowning he picked her up and carried her inside “Mogens?” He heard an answer from upstairs and carried her up before setting her down in their room, where Mogens was laying on their bed lazily. 

“Freja, sing for daddy” their daughter smiled and started to sing, and Jesper watched Mogens carefully. The other man showed no signs of being enchanted, even with being a parent, if Freja had inherited the curse of his voice… Jesper felt tears running down his face and he gave a broken chuckle “She...doesn’t have to worry about...hurting people.” Mogens got up and came over to hug him and he let out a sob. Their daughter could have a normal life...well, as normal as she could manage while needing to go to the sea periodically. 

Jesper was both happy and upset at the same time. He was happy she could sing without anything happening...he wasn’t really sure why he was upset. He held onto Mogens and cried until he felt drained and a little dried out. Sniffing he kissed Mogens and felt Freja tugging at his clothes. Wiping his tears away he smiled at her and picked her up. “You are getting big young lady” she held onto him “Soon I won’t be able to pick you up!” She gave a whiny “No papa! Always small enough to carry!” Jesper laughed and kissed her on the cheek then ran a hand through her hair. He saw she had a few random strands of blonde growing in now, likely caused by the colder water...or it was just the way that her hair was. 

Sighing Jesper looked at Mogens and smiled softly. It looked like being half-human had its perks for their little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/wWKxXdq)  
> I'm not used to drawing kids, but I tried my best to combine Mogens and Jesper's looks into a child


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Anything like this is sign language]

Time moved forward, Freja went to school with the other kids in town Jesper stayed at home and Mogens took care of the ferry when it was needed. Their life gained a routine that was easy to follow and had room for adjustments as their daughter grew. It was on her ninth birthday that Jesper decided to take her further into the ocean. Kissing Mogens before they left he led her out to the cove. “Now remember, stay close to me. I want to know where you are at all times” Freja nodded and they both got ready for the swim.

Once they were under the waves, Jesper noticed a boat in the distance. Though it was March, people still went fishing for food. Jesper made a mental note of it as they swam around, he let Freja lead since the area was new to her. As they swam he lost track of where the boat was until he noticed Freja swimming too close under it. Rolling his eyes he swam to gently guide her away and felt something snag into one of the gills on his neck. Then a sharp pain had him grabbing at his neck. 

The fishing hook had snagged on him and was now lodged in his gill. Jesper tugged at the line and winced as that sent pain through his neck. The line went taught, and Jesper winced again since he had tugged on the line the person fishing thought they had caught something. Starting to panic Jesper grit his teeth and tried to find the hook. Freja was nearby, and he could tell she was crying. Shit. Finally finding the hook he managed to yank it out with a silent yell.

Pain and blood followed and he saw a part of him on the hook. He put his hand to his neck and swam away from the boat while grabbing Freja. They had to get to land. So he swam, aware that a trail of blood was flowing behind him. Once he got closer to the beach he surfaced and gasped with a cough, he let go of Freja as he went back underwater for a gulp of air. This was not good.

Underwater he was losing blood, but he could breathe. Above water, he couldn’t breathe, but he could seek out help from Mogens. Looking at Freya he teared up and made a risky decision. Moving he swam up to the beach, coughing and trying to get air as he moved and knelt in the sand. Okay so he could manage to get some air, but it was very painful and he was coughing a lot. 

Using the sand he wrote as well as he could with a finger ‘Go get daddy’ Freja nodded and quickly got dressed before dashing to town. Jesper kept gasping for air, kind of like a beached fish. Each gasp caused him to cough and his chest was starting to hurt as he stayed there. Jesper wasn’t sure how long he waited before he fell the rest of the way to the ground, panting lightly and still bleeding. He was getting weak, his vision getting blurry as his chest started to burn. Was he...suffocating? Blinking slowly he coughed and felt something move in his throat before he could finally take a proper intake of air.

Relief had him taking deep breaths and then closing his eyes as he regained some of his strength and the pain eased in his chest. Then he felt someone moving him, and he opened his eyes to focus on Mogens. The man he loved looked beyond worried and he tried to say something, but that just made his throat burn and he grimaced in pain. “Oh Jesper, god…” Mogens was moving him and helped him get clothes on before carrying him to the town.   
\---  
Mogens carried Jesper home, his heart pounding in fear. Jesper was pale and bleeding badly from a wound on his neck. Looking down he saw that the thin man had passed out. How much blood had he already lost? How had this happened to begin with? Getting home he got Jesper to their bed, then rushed to get the bandages. Freja was crying nearby as he cleaned and covered the wound. He wasn’t sure what more he could do.

Sighing he rubbed Jesper’s head gently and then went to comfort Freja the best that he could. Through her sobs, she explained what had happened and Mogens frowned while keeping an eye on the sleeping form of his husband.   
\---  
Jesper woke days later, with Mogens caring for him during the time that he had been passed out. He felt sore still, and a little dry, but otherwise fine. He quickly became aware that Freja was laying on him and he smiled before rubbing her head and trying to speak. Nothing came besides raspy breath and an ache in his throat. Touching the area, he felt bandages and looked around until he found Mogens sleeping beside him. 

Jesper tried to say something again, and got the same result, wincing he sat up and clutched at his throat, and spent more than a few panic moments before giving up on making any sound come out. Tearing up he turned and shook Mogen lightly until the other man woke and rubbed at his eyes “Mn? Oh...you’re awake, thank god.” Mogens sat up “Why are you crying?” Jesper just rasped in return making a motion with his hand towards his throat and then shaking his head. 

Mogens frowned and rubbed his cheek, and Jesper started sobbing...though they didn’t really sound like sobs anymore. His voice was gone...he couldn’t talk anymore...he couldn’t sing anymore. Mogens moved and pulled him into a hug “It’s going to be okay Jesper...we’ll get through this.” Jesper clung to the man he loved and just kept crying until he felt even more dried out and drained. Sniffing every so often he held Mogens once he calmed and just wondered how he was going to communicate from now on.  
\---  
At first, when he was strong enough to move about, he would carry paper and a pencil with him and write out what he had to say. Even once his bandages were removed, he had a nasty scar on his neck from the whole ordeal, and people quickly figured out that he would likely never be able to talk again. Alva was the one to suggest he learn sign language, and he took to the idea once it was apparent that the woman could teach him it. Mogens and Freja learned with him, and it made communicating so much easier. When he went around town now, he would sign and Freja or Mogens would translate for him. 

Life pretty much went back to normal, and Mogens turned over his boat to a new ferryman before Christmas came around. Jesper was curious about the change, but Mogens only said he was tired of doing it. It was nice having the shorter man around, so Jesper just accepted the way things were now.  
\---  
Meeting Klaus again had him feeling nervous, even with both Mogens and Freja with him as he knocked on the workshop door. The large man answered and Jesper gave a nervous smile before moving his hands [Hello friend, it is good to see you!] He saw Klaus’ expression shift even as Mogens started to translate, but Klaus shook his head. “There is no need, I understand sign” Jesper gave a silent chuckle, of course, the toymaker would know something like that.

[Look at you, being all magical and amazing again] Klaus just chuckled and Jesper started to feel at ease. It was nice being around his family and his best friend and being understood. Klaus motioned for them to come in and Jesper went to his usual activities when he was over at the workshop, feeling warm inside.


	12. Chapter 12

More time passed, seeming to flow faster than Jesper would like it too. His hair had turned completely white and Freja was growing fast. She was almost as tall as he was already, even though she was eleven. It was the age that most of his kind started being a little more independent, allowed and able to explore on their own. Ever since he lost his voice, she avoided even going near boats, so he didn’t worry too much about her getting hurt. 

A part of him ached whenever she went out on her own though...he supposed it was that way with all parents when their children were growing. He started spending more time with Mogens, not needing to go to the ocean as often now that he was older. It was weird to think that he was almost fifty. How old was Mogens now? Jesper realized he had never asked the other man his age, even though they were married. 

Looking at Mogens, he couldn’t even recall them celebrating the other man’s birthday. [Mogens, how old are you now?] The former captain smiled “It’s a secret” then the other man winked. Jesper gave him a soft glare that was responded to with a chuckle “I’m sixty now.” Jesper blinked. They were ten years apart? His cheeks warmed and he smiled [When is your birthday then?] Mogens sighed “It’s in July…” Jesper nodded and moved to sit on his husband's lap.

Then he kissed Mogens and relaxed against the older man. Jesper realized they were now both too old to have any other kids, though they had tried again before… Freja was their one and only child, and though he was a little sad they hadn’t had more, he also was happy with the family he did have. Before coming here...he had pretty much decided he would always be alone. Snuggling against Mogens he sighed and closed his eyes, happy to just rest like this   
\---  
Jesper gazed at the ocean, feeling a deep sadness deep inside him. It was like it was sending a message to him, but he couldn’t quite decipher what was being said. Sighing he watched as the ferry docked and the new ferryman tied it down. This ferryman didn’t stay around the island as Mogens had, and Jesper wondered if his husband had ties here that made him want to stay. When the ferryman noticed him, he gave a friendly wave. He knew it was weird for him to just stand near the docks instead of going to the cove, but he had just felt drawn to this specific spot.

“I have something for you Mr. Johanssen” Jesper frowned and the ferryman handed him a letter. Jesper took it gently and opened it before reading it over. Once he was done he covered his mouth and felt his heart drop. It was news that his father had died. No wonder he felt like the ocean was telling him something. Closing his eyes and gathering his thoughts, he moved and headed home, doing his best not to break out into tears as he did.  
\---  
Once he got home he let himself break down in tears, silently crying his loss and hugging a pillow to himself since Mogens wasn’t home. He lay there even after he had calmed and slowly fell to sleep.  
\---  
Mogens woke him later by gently shaking him. Jesper met the other man’s gaze and smiled “You okay?” Jesper shook his head [I learned that my father died…] Mogens moved and sat on the edge of the bed “Sorry…” Jesper shook his head again and sat up, kissing Mogens gently. Sure he was sad, but death was a part of life, and the sorrow he felt would eventually lessen. Right now he was just glad that he had support. 

Smiling softly he kissed Mogens again, rubbing the rough cheek of his lover. He wished he could do more than just sign, to show how much he appreciated the man he loved.   
\---  
They decided not to tell Freja the news since she had never met Jesper’s dad and wouldn’t even know what they were talking about. Jesper dealt with the sorrow the best he could and started looking forward to the busy season of Christmas as a good distraction.  
\---  
His distraction never came. Klaus was gone...just...gone. He looked everywhere he could think of, with Mogens and Freja helping him. That was two big losses, his dad...and now his best friend. If he wasn’t already mute, his sorrow would be shown through his silence. Now...he just became withdrawn, only interacting with Mogens and Freja, and even then it was when he had to. He stopped leaving the house, even the call of the sea wasn’t strong enough to sway him to leave. 

He just didn’t know what to do with himself now.   
\---  
On Christmas Eve, he couldn’t sleep so he sat in the living room and gazed out the window. From here, he could see the ocean, and a part of him wanted to go...but most of him was fine with just sitting here quietly. A sound on the roof snapped him to the present and he looked up with a frown. Then a sound much closer had him looking down. He jumped with a silent yell as his gaze landed on a large man suddenly in front of him.

He scrambled further back into the chair until he realized he recognized the person invading his home. It was Klaus, dressed in his Christmas outfit...and looking as young as when they had first met. His friend… Jesper didn’t care how this was possible, he moved and hugged the large man then started to cry. All his loss came out again, pouring forward as he held his friend.

Klaus just let him cry, rubbing his back until he calmed down again. Jesper pulled away and dried his eyes [Sorry] Klaus shook his head “You have nothing to be sorry for…” Jesper smiled “Now...what has happened lately?” Jesper signed it all his hands only slowing a little when it came to the news of his father. Klaus said he was sorry and Jesper just shook his head. 

[Will you come every year?] Klaus nodded and Jesper smiled brightly. When Klaus had to leave again, he didn’t feel as bad as he had.  
\---  
Jesper opened up again after that, returning back to his normal routine. Though there were still times he felt his loss, he did his best to keep going on as normal. Over the years it did start feeling normal, which he was grateful for. Life continued forward and he moved with it for the rest of his days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support you guys have shown to this story.   
> I might write something more about Freja in the future if anyone is actually interested in that sort of thing. Though I think that story might be a bit more angsty.


End file.
